grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community ---- Talk Page vs Message Wall What does everyone prefer? Would you rather keep it how we have it with the talk pages, or would you rather we switch it to the message wall? We used to have the message wall, but switched it back to talk pages and when we were discussing the switchback I didn't care which one we used, but since then I've realized that I like the message walls better especially for times when people forget, or don't know about signing their posts because with the wall people don't have to do that and it makes it easier to see who is talking in a conversation without having to check the edit history. We need to get a consensus on this subject, so please feel free to post which one you prefer. :Hmmm. I recall there being a few quirks I didn't like about the walls, but I forget what those were. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::There are walls at The Blacklist Wiki. Without any real discussion it might be difficult to get a sense of what the quirks were.-- 00:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about the differences, I like the fact the the talk pages are directly associated with articles, but not on the same page, since clicking on the comments button on w:c:the-blacklist:The_Blacklist_Wiki for episode "Pilot" just takes me to the bottom of the page. I agree with comments regarding signatures, since I have forgotten sometimes and at other times have commented anonymously since I hadn't logged on, or had timed out. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:03, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Article comments are on the same page as the article. It encourages spontaneity? User Walls are on separate pages from the users' profiles. I dislike the former because they often lead to such informative entries as "I love ."-- 01:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages would still be on articles. User talk pages and article talk pages are two different things. Unless we want to change to comments on articles and get rid of talk pages altogether on the wiki. I'd rather keep talk pages on articles though. : Is the suggestion that the user's talk page, found on the user's page becomes a message wall, with the articles retaining their associated talk pages? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes ::Then I have no preference either way. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 01:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :::We need a preference so we can get a consensus... :::Trying it on blacklist, I'll decide after use. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) We need RaptorWiki to give his opinion. Also, it would be nice to get other non-admin members to chime in. Message walls for sure. message walls are much easier to use, and more organized. beyond that, they allow users to recieve notifications. talk pages are fine for articles and whatnot, but for individual users, message walls are much more user friendly. Intelligence4 (talk) 03:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea of using message walls for user pages and talk pages for articles. I find messages like those in walls and forums easier, and I'm just used to message walls. Comments on pages I find to be annoying, for whatever reason. We have more active editors in favor of user walls than user talk. Converting. -- 20:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages for sure. We already decided this long ago. The message wall is absolutely horrible, horrible, horrible. No need to talk about it again....seems like we talked about this multiple times already.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wesen Biology Section I think it might make more sense to change the "biology" section on Wesen articles to "characteristics" or somethings similar. :I think that's a good call. On the Blutbad page, there are a number of things in "Biology" that are non-biological.-- 19:14, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Episode Page Layout With the new layout from Wikia, some strange things happened to my screens. This may be because I keep my Chrome window maximized. On episode screens, More space opened up between the episode quote and the episode infobox (which has itself recently been upgraded). The opening text and the TOC (which comes up hidden on my notebook and my wife's desktop) moved up between the two boxes. To fix this, I've moved the quote box to the right. We have some options: We can 1) move the quote box to the top 2) leave it where it is 3) move the quote into the bottom of the infobox 4) do something else I haven't thought of. Let us know!-- 17:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :It is because you keep the window maximized. When editing articles now there is a little drop down bar that has 3 options to see how the page looks: maximized, your current width, and minimized and the problems you have are exactly how the maximized version looked. :On my screen the quote box now appears on the right under the episode infobox, and is slightly smaller in size. This makes the quote harder to read and makes it look like the quote is of minor importance. I prefered the quote on the top left alongside the spisode box where it used to be. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:22, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I liked it how it was, so if we can figure out a way to get it like and working for you, Jim, I think that would be best. ::I've rolled back my changes so the pages will show as they were. If no one else has any problems with the layout, I can put up with it. 23:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Funny, I still haven't observed any changes. I could believe someone if they told me Fluid hadn't even been enabled yet. What exactly changed? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::This is what I see on page load. 01:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wheras this is what I see. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Exactly! If everyone else is happy with what they see, I'm not about to redesign the interface, especially when I can't see the result. When I look at the pages on my Nook, btw, I get another version with no colors. As I said, I'm not gonna inconvenience others to get my display straight. It'll be interesting tomorrow when the new layout rolls out for all the other wikis I manage.-- 02:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Just go to the bottom of the page and click "full site" if you want all the colors, or at least that's how it is on my phone. :::::::Wow! Thanks.-- 18:18, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I found and implemented a solution to my problem. If it has messed up anyone's else's display, SAY SO. The group is more important than I am.-- 14:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories We are collecting a lot of categories on pages, but the categories are not being created. See .--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 17:41, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Does the page have to be updated manually? Because most, if not all, of the categories on the list have now been created, yet there they stay. ::The page updates overnight, so by tomorrow morning the page will be updated. "Must Watch" Videos Wikia has begun to load videos that are supposed to be of interest to us. These videos, labelled "Must Watch Videos," appear in the right-hand rail (column) of pages. Editors here are given this friendly warning. The videos may not really be there just because there's a thumbnail and the videos may come with an advertisement which can not be skipped. We bureaucrats have chatted and decided you deserve to be warned. I our opinion, the things are worthless but we can't do anything about them. My answer is to NEVER click on a "Must Watch Video." Wikia is almost certainly collecting metadata about how often they're watched. Let's see if we can make the answer "never." You can always watch a video uploaded by an editor whose username you recognize on a page or at . --[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 22:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC)